


The Definition of Insanity

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: Damaged Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bad Decisions, Black eyes and white pupils equals Soulless, Dadster, Determination (Undertale), Emotional Flowey (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Flowey is from a world that had Frisk doing a genocide run, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Good Chara (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Shipper Frisk (Undertale), So now he's trying to make stuff good, Soullessness, Souls, The Void, Through the power of lower case love may you gain a SOUL, Undertale Spoilers, and he really hated it, like the literal void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Everyone knew that those with impossibly blue eyes had the power of those who loved them, and that those with red eyes have the ability to SAVE and LOAD due to having learned magic. Just as everyone knew that those born with demon eyes are damned to the worst fate: to never get what you desire most in your life. For Frisk, they knew they would never get the full acceptance of their world, and for Asriel, it was to have a sibling he could watch grow up. For Lulu? She wanted to see the worldburn.





	The Definition of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, what's this? A written plot of my ask blog? Why yes, of course I think it's a good idea. Will it add more to my plate of stress? Yep, lmao. My mind demands that DTO must be published, so published it shall be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like every good story, a tale must first be told...

_ Fate works in cruel and mysterious ways.  _

_ Often, some can have a good Fate and live happy lives. Others have bad Fates, which lead to pain, suffering and lack of love. There were neutral Fates, who lived both a good and bad life. Finally, the Dark Paths. No one was a true Dark Path. At least, this is what the Ministry thought up until one Lulu Rodgers and Frisk Acheldia were born, eyes blank as the Void. _

_ They had allowed the children to live, and kept a close eye on them at all times. When Frisk was taken by their Zir, Chara Dreemurr, their eyes turned to the purest blue, making everyone breathe a sigh in relief. One child was saved. _

* * *

They slammed the doors opened, blood red eyes swirling in fury as they approached the desk in a furious certainty. “May I help you?” The receptionist drawled.

“My sister had a child and died giving birth.” They clipped out. “I am willing to claim the child.”

“Last name of the infant and relation to said child?” She continued.

“Acheldia, and I’m their…” they paused, looking at her reaction carefully. “Their mother was my sister.”

“Yess, but are you their aunt or uncle?” She pressed, looking uncomfortable as they scowled.

“My legal name is  _ Chara Dreemurr _ .” They stressed, eyes narrowing as her eyes widened. It was widely understood in the Ministry that should any human with the last name Dreemurr came in, they weren’t joking around. “My gender is of no importance. Now where is my sister’s child?”

“H-her daughter is being kept under observation.” she stuttered out. “The c-circumstances of h-her birth, and h-her eyes…”

“What about the child’s eyes?” Chara snapped, their heart and SOUL sinking.

“It’s above my pay grade. All I know is that whatever the kid is, it isn’t natural.” she finished mutely. They let out a huff of annoyance and anger and turned around, ignoring her yells as they went towards the nursery.

“They’ve already been claimed! By your mother, in fact! I hope she whips the devil out of that creature!”

As they reached the nursery, they could see their mother screaming at a doctor in a soundproof room, their father’s green eyes shining in worry as he nodded to them. The guards saw the nod and allowed them to slip into the area where the newborn was being held. Walking up, the baby cooed at them with pure black eyes, her white pupils almost staring deep into their determined SOUL. “Hello there little one,” they murmured, gently tracing her face.

For a split second, a flash of color filled the baby’s pure white skin, and it caused an idea to come to mind. Carefully, Chara picked up the baby, holding their breath as black slowly bled away and a tan color rippled across the girl’s skin. Soon, rather than black, there was a vibrant cobalt blue and the child yawned, snuggling closer to Chara.

“I think,” they murmured as the nurses in the room watched in amazement. “I think I shall call you Frisk.”

* * *

_ However, when Frisk was five, they stumbled into Mount Ebott’s cavern, where the beginning of the Underground laid. Like their Zir before them, they were found by Asriel, who had heard their cries for help. The King and Queen gladly accepted Frisk as their third child even before it was revealed that they were related to Chara. In turn, Frisk learned that Chara was removed on their 16th birthday when they were severely sick, in fear that their death could bring about a new war between humans and monsters. Four months after they first fell, a new monster entered the Underground. _

* * *

“Hello?” Frisk called as they entered the entry of the Underground, where the Ebott Buttercups grew. They could hear sobs, cries that sounded like… “Azzy, I think-.”

“It’s coming from the flowers,” the eighteen year old finished quietly. “C’mon Frisk. Hello? Are you ok?” The cries turned into hiccups and Frisk rushed forward, expecting to see another human. Instead, in the middle of the flowers, was a giant mutant flower, who was staring at them in shock.

“Heya, I’m Frisk!” They greeted with a wide smile. “It’s nice to see you… but I thought the census had the names and description of every monster in the Underground? Azzy, why isn’t-?”

“Frisk, step away from the flower.” Asriel’s voice was harsh, and he had fireballs in his paws.

“But… Azzy… we’re not supposed to use magic… ‘pecially on regular monsters.”

“It’s not a monster Frisk. Not the one you think it is.” the boss-monster gritted out. “Now please,  _ get away from the flower _ .” The child looked between the terrified flower and scared goat before firmly planting their feet in front of the smaller one and shaking their head.

“No! Mom and Dad believe in MERCY always, FIGHTing never!” They defended, and they heard the flower let out a shocked, shaky grasp.

“Thank… thank you Frisk.” he murmured. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Can I speak to the King and Queen? I… I know how to stop Dusters from ever happening again.”

* * *

_ And so Flowey joined the Dreemurr household and, despite being a Soulless, he grew to love this Underground, a second chance to reach out and try to reconnect with his past life. _

_ Then the Sorcerer Supreme was killed by Frisk when they were six, though it wasn’t without reason. He had acted out, gone and attempted to assassinate the Royals of the Monsterkind in hopes of a new war. He successfully killed the Crowned Monster Prince, Asriel, severely wounded Queen Toriel and was about to kill King Asgore when Frisk picked up the King’s trident, magic in it’s purest form, and ran the Sorcerer Supreme through. _

_ With his dying breath, he cursed the Underground, bar those dead or near death, to forget all about Frisk. In the end, they had been banished for protecting the Royal family, a slight the Ministry was wishing desperately to fix with Monsterkind. They had even went as far as offering Chara the position as Sorcerer Supreme, who was quick to shoot it down in favor of taking care of Frisk. _

_ The 8th Fallen Human was the distraction that caused Chara to miss the 9th slip through the fence and into the Underground, black eyes bleeding as she tore through Monsters, one after another.  _

* * *

“Your Highness, what are we to do of the Duster?”

Asgore’s weary sigh echoed across the throne room as Flowey cringed from his hidden corner. While he was still welcomed in the Dreemurr households, they had forgotten about Frisk, the whole reason why he had been given a new chance. Dr. Gaster glanced at him daringly and he curled in on himself a bit more. How was he supposed to know just how dangerous this Duster was? He had only dealt with his Frisk and, granted, they were easily as vicious, this one was…  _ ruthless _ . At least Duster!Frisk had always left a few survivors. This odd girl, she left  _ no one _ , not even infants!

“You have my authority to use your powers as Royal Judge to do whatever is necessary that Monster-Kind lives on.” Asgore finally answered, and for a split second, the soulless flower felt a small spark of hope.

He followed the scientist to Hotland, worry echoing into the voice where his SOUL should be as he watched afar from a cliff.

* * *

_ It was only due to the brave heroics of one WD Gaster and his invention, the Core, that the child was stopped, though the price was high. The Royal Scientist was gravely wounded, and when his first plan of pushing the child off didn’t work, he decided to pull her instead, leaving behind two sons and a daughter. _

_ The Underground was in such disarray. Hundreds dead and the queen missing, it seemed as if all hope was lost. The only hope was Dr. Alphys, who was working on ways to revive those who Fell Down, and Mettaton, the robotic star whose shows helped keep Monsters minds off of their fallen kin. _

_ But it seemed as if Fate was not done yet. At fifteen, Frisk’s hope went from 80, as they had always been a hopeful child, to 77. A small change, but enough to gain worry from Chara, who easily remembered their black eyes. They doubled down on their research to no avail; nothing could stop the syphoning, and it seemed that whoever was taking their child’s hope had every intention to take until they couldn’t take anymore. _

_ So, on the eve of the 12th anniversary after their fall, Frisk set out, heart and SOUL determined to save the ones they had once doomed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review telling me what you think!


End file.
